Dark Desires
by Shadowless Knife
Summary: Gohan has commited suicide, with the express desire to remain dead in his suicide note. Diferent people deal with it in different ways
1. Prologue

This is my first fanfic, set in an alternate future.

* * *

_As the smoke cleared, it was obvious who had been the victor. Cell had been banished to Hell indefinitely, and Gohan, though bruised and battle-worn, had won. There was much rejoicing, and many tears of joy were shed that day. Curiously, Gohan shed none, though noone questioned it. He was just worn out from the battle, that's what they kept telling themselves. If only someone had asked him how he felt, instead of celebrating for him, if only someone had taken the time to sit down with him and actually look into his eyes. His dead, emotionless eyes._

5 Years Later...

Chi-Chi was concerned. It had been three hours and Gohan was still not out of the bathroom. She knew that adolescent boys tend to spend a lot of time in the bathroom, and she didn't question it, but Gohan had never done anything of the sort before. It was a change of behaviour she didn't particularly like, though she was reluctant to do anything about it. She stared long and hard at the bathroom door, listening for some sign of life, but she couldn't hear anything but the wind blowing in from an open window. Boys needed their privacy, she kept told herself, but this is getting ridiculous. She knocked on the door and a shiver passed through her, like coldfire.

"Honey, are you okay in there?" she called out. "Goten needs a bath, could you come out soon please?" No answer. Well, enough was enough. She HAD to find out what was going on in there, so, for better or worse, she aimed a kick squarely in the centre of the door, sending it flying of its hinges and onto the cold stricken body of her first-born child Gohan. A syringe poked out of one cold, blue vein on his left arm, and in his right hand was a note.

'I can't take it anymore, let the opiates carry me away. Sacve the Dragonballs for the deserving' With a strangled sob Chi-Chi collapsed, her body becoming almost as cold as her dead son's.

"Why?" she questioned between sobs, "Why have yo done this...?"


	2. The Inesensitivity of Man

Chi-Chi was still sobbing quietly when Goten found her, almost as pale as her son's dead body and wearing a look of such fear and astonishment that it tore Goten's young heart to pieces to see her that way. But his young, naive, mind wasn't worried as there was always the Dragonballs, an indespensable tool. Little did he know Gohan had no wishes to come back.

Utilizing the common sense and practicality only youth can bring he rung Bulma, assuming she would be able to make his mother see sense.

"Mom," he said, holding out the phone, "Aunty Bulma wants to talk." With shaking hands Chi-Chi took it from him and held it to her ear, all the while still crouched over her son's corpse.

"Are you okay Chi-Chi? Goten said Gohan was dead." Chi-Chi sniffed.

"Yeah, he is," she replied. "Though, I'm not coping at all." Somehow she could see Bulma's arrogant sneer across the many miles that separated them.

"You dealt with Goku dieing, what's so different?"

"Goku didn't commit suicide via drug overdose." There was a pause. A long, silent, pause, in which the very motions of Bulma's intelligent brain could almost be heard down the phone-line.

"I - I assumed he had just died in an accident or something," she said, her voice wavering. "Not... this." In the background Vegeta's voice was heard asking,'Just wish the little shit back', to which Bulma replied with a harsh 'Vegeta!'.

"We could do that though right Chi-Chi, wish him back?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"He doesn't want to come back."

"But..."

"I said he doesn't want to come back!" Chi-Chi told her, her voice rising sharply. In anger and frustration she smashed the phone against the tiled floors, inches from Gohan's dark, ebony hair.

"And how do you know!?" Bulma demanded of her, "How do you know it wasn't just an accident!"

"Because of the note! Because of the... note..." Chi-Chi broke down sobbing again and the phone fell from her limp grasp. Only now did Goten realize the severity of the situation, having watched his mother the whole time. And he too lay down beside her, his eyes red with tears and his arms flung around her and Gohan's body respectively, as if to provide some scant warmth to both of them, though neither would ever feel warmth again.

"Mum, are you okay?"


End file.
